


Reunited, and it Feels So Good

by humantransmutation



Category: Avatar the Last Airbender - Fandom
Genre: Aged Up, Aged up characters, Cheesy, Consentual Sex, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Lots of kissing, NSFW, Pining, Reader-Insert, Riding, Sex, Sokka is a sweetheart, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, handjob, ill add more tags probably im new swag, reader is a firebender, simply for plot, slight AU, smiles all around, yes i know how to work tags definitely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humantransmutation/pseuds/humantransmutation
Summary: “Oh, it’s been wonderful...”Your voice fell upon deaf ears, as Sokka studied your face, the way your mouth moved when you spoke and your lashes, fluttering. His eyes trailed down to your blouse, specifically the unbottoned portion near the top, and, resting on your collarbones, the thin gold chain falling behind your shirt. The way your shoulders rose and fell with each breath. He felt his cheeks grow warm and tore his eyes away, gazing lower, focusing on the hem of your skirt, and he briefly wondered what you would look like wrapped around his hips.  He shook his head gently as his hearing finally returned, your voice ringing in his ears.“What have you been up to?” You questioned, taking a seat. Sokka tried to ignore the way your skirt moved as you crossed your legs, and the way you settled into your seat. Something stirred in his belly as he replied, suddenly struggling to recount any recent events.
Relationships: Katara/Aang, Sokka (Avatar)/Reader, sokka/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 266





	Reunited, and it Feels So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first fic in a long, long time, so bare with me! Any and all polite critiques are accepted and much appreciated. I also would like to clarify, Reader and Sokka, and the rest of the GAang, are all in their twenties. Enjoy!

Sokka was not an idiot.

He knew he wasn’t an idiot, and he knew he was actually incredibly intelligent and eloquent. Spirits- he built war balloons! He could direct and defend armies, be a strong and effective leader. He worked very well under pressure.

Thus, Sokka was not an idiot.

Until he met you, a firebender, gone rogue. He was not an idiot, but Spirits- when he saw you, and you smiled at him, all sense left his body. You became the one thing he thought about, day or night. The moment he first saw you, the moment you first smiled at him, would be his happy place. A beautiful distraction.

You were beautiful, powerful, strong. You loved the way Sokka smiled, the way he grew and matured, every single day. He was always growing, changing. You loved it. He loved you, and while you never told anyone, except katara, once, late at night, you loved him.

After the Fire Nation was defeated, and Zuko was crowned Fire Lord, you travelled. You wrote stories about the people you met, their lives. Before you knew it, you hadn’t seen anyone in years, you never kept count. You never stopped thinking about Sokka, either, his eyes and his voice. You had seen him briefly, meeting the GAang in Ba Sing Se. He was an adult, he was grown.

Sokka, meanwhile, saw your face everywhere. He dreamt about you, about your smile. When you had met again in Ba Sing Se after years of not seeing one another, he couldn’t believe that you had only gotten more beautiful. You grew to be kind, gentle and so mesmerizing. He missed you everyday.

Sokka had taken up permanent residence in Ba Sing Se, along with Aang and Katara. Toph had gone off to teach metalbending, and to build her talents. He was working on designs for a new hot air balloon, redoing the plans for old Fire Nation war ballon blueprints.

A soft knock sounded from the door parallel to the desk in the center of the room, Sokka looked up from the papers littering the table in front of him, you stood in the doorway, smiling.

“Am I inturrupting anything?”

He breathed your name, a wide smile appearing across his lips. “You can inturrupt anytime you please. You’re back!”

“I am,” You began, grinning, “I just couldn’t stay away from you for any longer.”

Sokka’s heart skipped a beat, and he rose from his seat to embrace you. His breath hitched when he got close enough to smell your perfume, he always thought you smelled like wildflowers and fresh cotton, hoping the blush creeping onto his cheeks was hidden as he wrapped his arms around you.

“It’s been too long. How are you? Tell me about your travels.” He asked, as you pulled away from the embrace, much to his dismay. You both moved to the desk, Sokka taking his place behind it in his seat.

“Oh, it’s been wonderful...”

Your voice fell upon deaf ears, as Sokka studied your face, the way your mouth moved when you spoke and your lashes, fluttering. His eyes trailed down to your blouse, specifically the unbottoned portion near the top, and, resting on your collarbones, the thin gold chain falling behind your shirt. The way your shoulders rose and fell with each breath. He felt his cheeks grow warm and tore his eyes away, gazing lower, focusing on the hem of your skirt, and he briefly wondered what you would look like wrapped around his hips. He shook his head gently as his hearing finally returned, your voice ringing in his ears.

“What have you been up to?” You questioned, taking a seat. Sokka tried to ignore the way your skirt moved as you crossed your legs, and the way you settled into your seat. Something stirred in his belly as he replied, suddenly struggling to recount any recent events.

As he spoke, you, in turn, allowed yourself to study the man in front of you. He had grown up since the days of travelling with the Avatar, now in his early twenties, Sokka had matured. You had definitely noticed the changes in his physique, his hair was longer now, his jaw sharpened and his shoulders— oh, his shoulders— were broad and muscular. You kept these thoughts to yourself, fighting off the hot blush crawling up your neck, and the pit beginning to settle in your core. Your eyes trailed down from his face to his arms, tanned and muscular, fingers intertwined, elbows resting on the arms of his seat. The feeling in your core grew, your neck grew warmer.

Sokka leaned forward, saying your name softly, hearing it come out of his mouth nearly made you melt. You snapped back to the real world.

“Sorry, I’m tired. I’ve been travelling all day.” You said, suddenly feeling claustrophobic.

“Well, let me show you to your room.” Sokka replied, rising again from his seat. “Katara and Aang are out, they should be back in a few hours. They’ve missed you, too.”

You followed close behind as he lead you down the hall. He forced himself to ignore your presence, so close to him he could feel your breath on his arm, creaking open a large wooden door, Sokka stepped to the side to let you enter. You paused in the doorway.

“Something wrong?”

You shook your head, turning to face the man, debating on saying what you were thinking. His breath hitched again when he met your gaze.

A smile appeared on your face— Sokka dreamt of that smile.

“Would you care to lay with me?” A blush started to creep over your cheeks. “If- if you want to- I mean, like, take a nap.. Together.”

Sokka seemed taken aback. His cheeks grew hot. You continued, “I’m sure you must be so tired, with- with all the.. Uh, paperwork. And it’s been so long since we’ve last seen each other...”

The male rubbed the back of his neck. Your smile faltered, worried you had overstepped, opening your mouth to tell him to disregard the offer, and you are simply too tired to think straight, but Sokka said your name, smiling softly. Your chest grew tight.

Sokka, meanwhile, felt as though all air left his lungs, and he had to lean on the door frame— completely casual— to keep from falling over, but his body allowed him to speak, after what felt like years to him.

“I would like that.” He managed to breathe, again, totally casual.

Your smile grew and you reached your hand out, Sokka gently taking it in his own. He made a mental note of how sweetly you held him, and how soft, and small, your hands felt in his own. He felt his neck grow hot. Your ears felt warm as well, undoubtedly a shade of pink, never before seen by the human eye.

You lead him gently towards the bed, reluctantly releasing his hand, kicking off your shoes, and curling up on the mattress. Sokka followed behind, mimicking your movements and taking a seat at the foot of the bed, his mind racing.

You shimmied under the blankets and scooted to the side of the mattress, patting the space next to you. Sokka’s joints were stiff and the closer he got to you, the more he could smell your perfume, and the less air he was able to breathe in, lungs suddenly disfunctional. He slid under the blanket as well, finally getting comfortable, laying on his side to face you.

Sokka laid there, gazing at you through half lidded eyes, your eyes were closed, you tried to ignore the fluttering in your belly, and the growing warmth in your core. The male allowed himself to study your features, eyes drifting down to your lips, then your collarbones, and your perfect shoulders, then, small, soft hands. Sokka opened his mouth to speak but his gaze was met by your own, you spoke barely above a whisper.

“Can I ask something?”

“Anything.”

Air left your body, you broke eye contact and decided to study Sokka’s hand, large, tanned and calloused, resting on the mattress near his chest. You chose your next words wisely, just at a whisper.

“Do you want to kiss me as badly as I want to kiss you?” You asked.

Sokka simply stared at your face, lips parted, but features unreadable. You held your breath.

“I do.” Came his reply, finally, even quieter than you had spoken before.

You wasted no more time and leaned forward, reaching up to rest your hand on his jaw. As your lips met and you kissed, finally. The kiss was sweet, slow. Sokka was gentle, he moved to grab your hip, and you tugged him closer to you by his shoulder.

You broke the kiss. Staring into his blue eyes, you gently ran your fingers along his jaw. His skin felt hot where your fingers brushed. You pressed your lips, sweetly, to his own again. He placed his hand on your hip and, ever-so-gently, pulled you closer, your bodies pressing into each other. Your kiss depened.

This time, he pulled away. “What are we doing?”

You frowned. “Did I take this too far?”

“No, believe me, this is all I’ve thought about for years, but are you sure this is okay?” He asked, sitting up slightly. “I mean- you dont feel rushed?”

“What?” You blinked. “I don’t feel rushed, Sokka. I feel.. Good. This feels right.”

Hearing his name come out of your mouth made Sokka turn to putty. He leaned in, kissing you intensely, gently moving his hand up to your jaw, guiding your lips in rhythm with his own. You brushed your tongue along his bottom lip, earning access into his mouth. You felt the heat in your core spread between your thighs. Sokka felt his member grow as well, a deep feeling of lust started building in the pit of his stomach. He reached towards your hip once again, but paused, breaking the kiss, nearly out of breath.

“Can I touch you?” He asked.

“Please, Sokka.” You replied, almost whining.

He kissed your jaw, leaving chaste kisses down your neck. His hands glided down to the hem of your skirt, carefully sliding the fabric up your hip, you lifted yourself and pulled it up completely. Sokka gently slid a thumb under the waistband of your panties, sqeezing your hips. You sighed, rolling your hips, urging him to slide his hand into your underwear. He trailed kisses across your shoulder, then back up to your jaw.

“Please, Sokka, touch me.” You whined.

He obliged, sliding his hands expertly under your panties, gently moving your folds until he found your clit, carefully rubbing circles, slow, drawn out. You couldn’t contain a moan, arching your back slightly. The sound was music to Sokka’s ears, and he wouldn’t mind dying then and there, if that was the last sound he would ever hear.

He slowly slid one finger into your slit, carefully pumping in and out. You gasped, whispering Sokka’s name into his ear. “Can I touch you?”

He nodded, and dipped down to kiss you, pawing down his trousers, while you worked at getting his underwear out of the way. Your hand slid over his penis, fitting so well into the palm of your hand. Now wet with precum, you gently started to rub circles around his tip, sliding up and down his shaft. He let out a soft moan, encouraging you. You wrapped your hand around his member and pumped, slow, firm. His breathing became ragged and slow, hands still moving at a perfect pace. Slowly, you stopped your hand, as well as his.

“Are you okay?” He asked. “Do you want to stop?”

“I’m fine.” You gasped, finally catching a breath. “I want to take this further.”

Sokka’s eyes widened for a moment, but he nodded. “Here, lay down.” He guided you onto your back, and he kneeled in between your legs. He thumbed at your panties before looking at you. 

“Is this still okay?” He almost whispered.

“Yes,” you breathed. “Sokka, please”

He nodded. “Just tell me if you want me to stop-“ He pulled off your panties, gently, and tossed them aside.

He towered over you, laying in between your legs, aligning his shaft with your slit, carefully and slowly sinking into you, letting out a quiet string of curses. You stifled a moan, placing a hand over your mouth. 

“No,” Sokka began, almost breathless, “Let me hear you.”

You nodded, as he sank deeper into you, you let yourself relax, a moan released into the room. He slowly started pumping in and out, breath hitching and groans falling from his lips, you moaned and cursed in sync. Sokka sped up, his breathing quickened into a pant.

“Fuck- you feel so good-“ He groaned into your ear.

You gasped, unable to speak, clawing at his neck and back. He moved faster, moans and breaths almost timed perfectly, you tapped his hip and looked into his eyes, he paused.

“Your turn. Lay down.”

He moved out of you and rolled to lay on his back, you carefully moved to straddle his hips, calloused hands instinctively reaching to gently rest on your waist. You made eye contact as if to ask permission, and he gave a small nod. Lowering yourseld onto him, you sucked in a breath and Sokka let out a groan from deep in his chest.

You sank lower, he hit your core and you wimpered, bucking your hips. You tightened around him and he held onto your hips with an iron grip, your skin felt as though you were on fire, his fingerprints like a branding iron.

Sokka’s hands slid up to your breasts, gently lifting your blouse, and slipping his hands under your bra. You rolled your hips into him, groaning.

Sokka moaned your name, gasping. “I’m close-“

You gave a small nod and slid your hands, lightly, across his chest, rolling your hips. Moans spilled out of both of you to the rythym of your hips.

His hands slid down to your ass, gripping tightly, and you knew he was close.

Sokka bucked upwards, cock twitching inside you, he tossed his head back and cursed. You felt him fill you up, pushing yourself farther onto him.

You rolled off him, and collapsed onto the mattress. His breathing came out ragged, you reached for his hand, and he intertwined his fingers with your own. Briefly pulling away, you offered Sokka his trousers, and slid your skirt down back over your hips. You pulled the blanket up over your bottom halves, turning to face Sokka, him mirroring your actions. Your eyes met and you felt a flutter in your belly. Sokka smiled.

“I’ve loved you since I met you.” You managed to whisper, your face breaking into a smile.

“I love you too,” Sokka said, studying your features, “I haven’t stopped thinking about you since the last time we saw each other. I dreamt about you.”

You smiled, pressing your lips to his own, once again.

“Ahem.”

Both you and Sokka peered at the doorway, Aang and Katara shifted uncomfortably in the frame.

“Oh.. Hey guys.” Sokka said. “How long have you guys been standing there?”

Katara shot Aang a smile and threw an arm over her head, dramatically stage-whispering; “Oh- Sokka, I have loved you forever-“

Aang made kissing noises and placed a hand over his heart in feign shock. “Kiss me, darling!”

You huffed, a blush settled over your cheeks, and tossed the nearest object, a heavy beaded throw pillow, at the doorway.

“Come on Aang,” Katara started, “Let’s give them some privacy.”

You tried to ignore the very obvious wink and finger guns Aang shot towards Sokka, and turned to look at the man laying beside you.

“Now what?” You asked.

“Now, I think we should nap.” Sokka said thoughtfully, stroking his chin.

“How very genius of you, Sokka.” You laughed, laying back down. Your wide grin faded into a content smile, you kissed Sokka.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
